Diabetes is a troubling affliction that is quite common in the United States and increasing in other parts of the world. As of 2012, 9.3% of the world population suffered from diabetes. It stems from a shortage of insulin in the pancreas and causes an affliction called neuropathy. In addition to diabetes, cancer treatments, infections, and autoimmune disorders can cause neuropathy as well.
According to the Neuropathy Association, one in fifteen Americans have neuropathy, and one third of those with neuropathy have diabetic neuropathy, which is most commonly found in the foot. Over half of all amputations every year are due to diabetic neuropathy, according to the National Institute of Health. Even when the outcome of neuropathy isn't as drastic as amputation, its effects can be debilitating. Neuropathy can cause numbness, pain and weakness in the area, and it is estimated that an average annual cost of USD $1,004 is spent for pain relief medication per patient with peripheral diabetic neuropathy alone.
Traditionally, common treatments for the symptoms of neuropathy include medications, acupuncture, and physical therapy. Recently, electrical stimulation has made breakthroughs in the treatment of patients, and is a promising solution. For example, Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Stimulation (TENS) devices may comprise two electrodes attached to patient skin, usually on the area of pain or at a pressure point, creating a circuit of electrical impulses that travel along nerve fibers. The current may alleviate the neuropathic pain of the patient. This may be because the electricity from the electrodes stimulates the nerves in an affected area and sends signals to the brain that block or “scramble” normal pain signals. Another theory is that the electrical stimulation of the nerves may help the body to produce natural painkillers called endorphins, which may block the perception of pain.
There is a need for new TENS devices which are self-powered, durable, of low cost, customizable to personal needs of each patient and can be used without affecting patients' mobility.